The present invention relates to a wheelchair coupler for coupling two wheelchairs together to permit moving the two wheelchairs at one time.
Hospitals, nursing facilities, and even airports have a large number of wheelchairs for transporting disabled patient persons. Wheelchairs typically have seat and back portions for the patient to seat upon, along with a pair of large wheels mounted to the side of the chair and a pair of smaller wheels for maintaining the balance of the wheelchair. Wheelchairs typically have foot rests for a patient's feet and a pair of arms are formed with the frame, typically of metal pipe. Wheelchairs commonly have handgrips for a person to push the wheelchair and its occupant. Frequently a nurse or other person is required to move two patients in a pair of wheelchairs or is required to move empty wheelchairs between different locations. This currently is accomplished with difficulty in that the nurse or orderly has to manipulate the wheelchairs simultaneously. This requires a person to push one wheelchair while pulling a second one or holding each wheelchair by one arm or handgrip and guiding both chairs simultaneously.
The present invention relates to a rapid connection for a pair of wheelchairs which allows them to be quickly coupled together so that both wheelchairs are maneuvered simultaneously by one person, either with or without patients in the wheelchairs. The present wheelchair coupler quickly connects to one wheelchair and has a swinging coupling arm which is hinged so that it can be kept out of the way and then rotated to an operative position for engaging the frame of a second wheelchair.